Raven's Friendship
by Dark Painting
Summary: Raven meets a mysterious girl at her favorite poetry spot, but it seems that their friendship can't last.


Hey D.P. here and this is another story that I came up with so just sit back and relax...ok I always do.

DiScLaImEr: does it look like I own Teen titans. I don't own Sakura Princess of Darkness either.

Summary: Raven meets a girl at her favorite poetry spot and they become fast friends. But this friendship seems to cause more trouble than it should.

Warning: Robin acts like a jerk in the beginning but he'll change soon.

Raven's friendship

By: DArk Painting

Chapter one

The girl in the poetry café

Raven sighed when she finally reached her favorite poetry spot; she entered just when a girl stood to speak. Raven sat at a table in the far back and began to listen to the girl on stage. "My poetry name is darkness and this is my poem 'never coming back,'" the girl said as she cleared her throat so she could say her poem properly.

'**Death means never coming back**

**You can call out their name**

**Or cry out in pain**

**But death means never coming back**

**You can grieve with their pictures**

**Until night becomes dawn**

**But still death means never coming back**

**You may hold tight to their favorite clothes**

**Wishing you didn't have that last fight**

**But continually death means never coming back**

**You can cry all night long**

**Or try and stand tall for your sake**

**Still death means never coming back'**

She finished with her head bowed as everyone snapped their finger in response instead of clapping. Raven was now intrigued because no one ever had a poem that described her feelings. She was even more intrigued when she tried to read her mind to find it blocked. The girl turned toward her and glared so hard Raven felt a hole was in her head, when she looked up again the girl was standing in front of her with a scowl. "What do you want, cause I don't let anyone read my mind?" the girl said in a monotone, to say Raven was shocked would be an understatement.

"I'm sorry I was out of line, I was just curious because your poem read me" Raven said emotionlessly, the girl chuckled and sat next to her.

"It's ok I'm always on the edge like that I got it from my father" the girl said smiling at the thought. Raven nodded.

"I'm Raven you," she asked excited by this girl but not showing it.

"Sakura nice to meet you Raven" Sakura said holding out her hand that was gloved in fingerless leather biker gloves, Raven shook her hand smiling a little as she did. After that the girls really got to know each other and became fast best friends. Pretty soon the poetry café was closing and the girls had to leave.

"So back to the Titans tower now" Sakura questioned emotionlessly as they walked down the dark streets of Jump city. Raven turned to her watching as her face never showed emotion as she talked.

"Yeah and you" Raven asked wanting to know where her sudden best friend was going in this dangerous city.

"To a good hotel around here I just came to this city, maybe we could meet up tomorrow at the mall or something" Sakura said smiling that weird blank smile, Raven frowned.

"Why don't you come to the tower with me, you could live with us you know how to fight right" Raven questioned really wanting her to come with her, Sakura nodded meekly and the girls set of for the tower that stood on it's own island. When they entered the tower was dark and no one was in sight probably because it was 12:30 at night and they were most likely sleeping like regular people. "Come on you can sleep in my room tonight" Raven said as they made their way into her room.

**10:00 am Titans Tower**

Robin yawned as he made his way to the roof for some thinking time. He opened the door to find a girl with long black hair that was a little pass her bottom, but that was all he could see since her back was facing him. Thinking she was a villain he immediately grew angry. "Who are you? What do you want?" Robin yelled, when she turned around Robin's anger was replaced by shock. What shocked him were her eyes, they were gold. No one had gold eyes and she had ears on top of her head like a dog ears too! That was just unnatural… inhuman.

Sakura sighed when she saw Robin who was thoroughly freaked out. Feeling vaguely annoyed at his gawking she stood but was stopped when a fist came her way, quickly dodging it she sent a flying kick his way in anger. Robin ducked and landed a punch on her shoulder when she wasn't paying attention, they fought like that for fifteen minutes. Both their movements were like fluid and full of power, their strength matched perfectly. But it didn't last long before a green bolt-whizzed pass Sakura's head. Robin was over all amazed at her skills and how they matched his.

"Leave Robin alone" shouted Starfire as she aimed star bolts at Sakura. One of the bolts hit Sakura's shoulder almost sending her off the roof, Sakura looked down at her now bleeding shoulder anger filling her at the sight. She quickly aimed her palm at Starfire and shot what looked to be black magic at her sending her flying across the roof just barely missing the roof doorway.

"Hey the bimbo's got an aim…but isn't it a bit unfair two against one" Sakura questioned sarcastically, just then a blue sonic blast came her way along with a green rhino. Now Sakura was confused there was no such thing as a green rhino right? The sonic blast hit Sakura right in the middle of the chest sending her off the roof, but before she could fall off darkness surrounded her. "Four against one now that's super fair" Sakura said sarcastically.

All the Titans shocked, turned toward an angry Raven who calmly laid Sakura on the roof ground. Sakura angrily stood shocking the Titans even Raven, she held out her palms readying a powerful blast.

"Sakura wait these are the Titans my friends calm down" Raven stated calmly, Sakura's blank eyes returned to normal.

"Hey Rae what's up sorry about the fight not really your little friend Ryan here attacked first so I just went on my instincts" Sakura explained impassively sending Robin a cold stare when she finished; Raven smirked at her new best friend. Robin scowled and Starfire moaned from her place across the roof.

"It's ok how come you didn't tell me about your powers?" Raven questioned Sakura frowned.

"Oh I guess it just slipped my mind" Sakura lied as she began to levitate to further display her awesome powers shocking Raven. She could since that Sakura was lying but she didn't want to push it.

"You can levitate?" Raven asked Sakura nodded.

"Dude is some one going to explain!" Beast boy shouted he blushed when Raven and Sakura glared at him. "Please" he chirped in, Sakura laughed darkly at the green boy.

"All right this is what happened" Raven began, they both told the story of how they met. Pretty soon they all headed into eat a well-deserved breakfast all besides Robin, Sakura, and Starfire who was still knocked out. Sakura walked over to Starfire who was moaning in pain, sighing she examined the red headed girl.

"Shit" Sakura groaned when she figured out the problem exactly, Robin walked over to her having heard what she said.

"What's wrong with her! What did you do?" Robin accused angering Sakura all over again, her eyes including the white background turned black showing her obvious fury.

"Fuck you" Sakura countered trying to control her anger; deciding to focus on Starfire she pulled the dark energy from her body. Starfire slowly fluttered her emerald eyes open, scaring Sakura for a brief moment.

"You!" Starfire yelled her eyes glowing neon green, Sakura grabbed her wrist before she could blast her and ducked just before she could hit her with her eye beams.

"Wait chicky this is all a big misunderstanding Raven and I are best friends" Sakura explained, Starfire calmed her eyes not glowing anymore but hurt showed in her eyes.

"Really but what is your name" Starfire questioned, Sakura quirked a brow at her sudden trust.

"It's Sakura Takayama" Sakura said as she took Starfire's out stretched hand with much hesitation.

"I am Starfire and I am sorry that I attacked you I thought you were an enemy I did not know you were Raven's best friend" Starfire said slowly her head bowed, Sakura raised her brow higher why was this girl so down all of a sudden was she bipolar. Suddenly Starfire ran away crying leaving a confused Sakura and angry Robin.

" What did you say to her! What's your problem you cause nothing but trouble?" Robin yelled in anger and frustration at Sakura who scowled.

"Listen peasant boy I don't feel like dealing with your brainless insults right now so I'm gonna take my hanyou ass outta here…k" Sakura growled annoyance clearly in her voice, Robin sighed as he watched her exit the room. _Did she just call me a peasant and what's a Hanyou?_

Mean while Sakura was boredly looking for Raven's room so she could nap or draw when she came across a training room with nobody in it. So she did the next best thing.

**5:00 pm Titan's Kitchen**

Raven groaned when Beast boy made eye contact with her again, she couldn't take it anymore he was messing her emotions up. Pretty soon a near by light bulb burst and Raven blushed in embarrassment when everyone mainly Cyborg and Beast boy turned to looked at her expectantly. "Sorry I was just uh… thinking" Raven replied nervously, Beast boy and Cyborg just shrugged and went back to eating. Beast boy however turned his gaze back to Raven when he was sure Cyborg was consumed in his eating.

"Rae where did you meet that girl, Sakura" he asked positively interested, Raven hid her smile with her hand not wanting him to see.

" Well I was at my favorite poetry spot and …" she began telling the whole wondrous story again.

**Training Room 5:50 pm**

Robin sighed as he made his way to the training room he still felt awful about his fight with Sakura, even after he finished talking to his beloved Starfire. He just couldn't get the strange girl off his mind she was worse then slade when it came to figuring out. Robin almost fell when he entered the training room to find the last person he wanted to see.

" What are you doing here Sakura!" Robin yelled at the girl who was punching the stuffing out of his favorite black punching bag.

Well that's all I'm going to type cause I don't want to make to long if you guys don't like it but if you do you can bet that the next chap will be long.

Well here is some pairing you guys can experiment with and I'll put them together.

Sakura/ Robin-

Robin/Starfire-

Beast boy/ Raven-

Raven/Sakura- it's up to you guys

Cyborg/Bee-

Aqualad/ Sakura-

Aqualad/Raven-

Sakura/Speedy-

Starfire/Speedy-

Aqualad/ Starfire-

Beast boy/ Sakura-

Robin/Raven-

Raven/Speedy-

Ok that's it I'm sick of adding more well review if you want any of those pairings and tell me if you like it or not cause I'm not writing more if you don't! later till next chap.


End file.
